<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny Tuesday by FirstAvenger26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276291">Horny Tuesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26'>FirstAvenger26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Charles, Charles You Slut, Erik You Slut, M/M, Masturbation, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Top Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherik one shots with erotic overtones.</p><p>Kinky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horny Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shame is not a feeling that Erik Lehnsherr experiences frequently; Considering that his whole life was based on the quest for revenge, there wasn't much time for banal sensations like that. He also didn't think there would be time for it once he started his fight against the inferior species, much less when he ended up locked in the Pentagon. And thanks to that absence of shame, he comes up with an idea to have a good time while locked up. </p><p>It has been some time since the last time he saw his rival and his impossible love, Charles Xavier, but he still remembers everything about him, his ideology, his sense of humor, his smile, his lips, his eyes, his back, his butt ... Erik could come just having those images in mind, however he has done that before, now is the time to try something new that will be more entertaining. </p><p>It requires more concentration, he tries to call Charles using his mind, he longs for that warm contact he once despised. Close his eyes while waiting to make contact, it is more difficult than he had imagined. He tries it for hours, taking intervals to rest. </p><p>Erik can feel the onset of a migraine, although it doesn't matter much, if what he is trying to do works then he won't have to worry about that migraine in a matter of minutes.  </p><p><em> What</em><em>the </em><em>hell </em><em>Erik?  </em> </p><p><em> Finally you answer, I began </em><em>to</em><em>believe </em><em>that </em><em>you </em><em>were</em><em>ignoring </em> <em>  me.  </em> </p><p><em> I </em><em>was </em><em>ignoring </em><em>you</em><em>. </em>He reproach, a slight annoyance bubbling through the mental connection, is almost palpable.  </p><p><em> Why</em><em>? </em><em>Don't </em><em>you </em><em>appreciate </em><em>a mental </em><em>reunion </em>  <em> with </em><em>an </em><em>old </em><em>friend</em><em>? </em> </p><p><em> To </em><em>be </em><em>honest</em><em>, </em><em>not </em><em>much</em><em>, </em><em>not</em><em>when </em><em>that </em><em>old </em><em>friend </em><em>distances </em><em>himself </em><em>from</em><em> me anddoest </em><em>terriblethings. </em>Now the annoyance is replaced by what appears to be outrage and some sadness. There are actually a lot of things mixed up there, but Magneto isn't quite adept at figuring out telepathy yet to know. </p><p>Charles has already revealed his feelings, so it is time for him to convey what he feels. Again he closes his eyes and concentrates, places a hand on his crotch, slowly caressing the beginning of his erection.</p><p><em>C</em><em>an </em><em>you </em><em>feel</em><em>it </em><em>Charles?  </em> </p><p><em>G</em><em>od</em><em>, </em><em>you </em><em>are unbelievable, Erik.  </em> </p><p><em> Please </em><em>tell </em><em>me </em><em>you </em><em>can </em><em>feel</em><em>it </em> <em> . </em> </p><p>It is a strange feeling, the heat is evident in the connection, Erik feels that if he stretches his hand over his head, he will be able to touch a kind of very flexible metallic cable that is heating up, beginning to undulate. But in reality he knows that he will not be able to touch anything, there nothing with physical existence there. </p><p>Will that heat mean Charles is getting turned on too?  </p><p><em> I can </em><em>feel</em><em>it</em><em>, I can </em><em>definitely</em><em> do </em><em>it </em>.  </p><p>Erik takes his member, moving his hand with exaggerated slowness, trying to stay calm.  </p><p><em> Do </em><em>you</em><em>want </em><em>to </em><em>do </em><em>it </em><em>like this, d</em><em>o </em><em>you </em><em>want</em><em>ittob </em><em>be </em><em>slow</em><em>?  </em> </p><p><em> No, I </em><em>want </em><em>you</em><em>to </em><em>be </em><em>fast</em><em>, </em><em>faster </em> <em> . </em> </p><p>
  <em> As you wish. </em>
</p><p>He stops playing games, masturbating at a fast pace while he feels the heat rise to his face; the telepathic connection is on fire, waving uneasily, increasing speed just as Erik does.  </p><p><em> You </em>  <em> have </em> <em>  no idea, Charles,  </em> <em> you </em>  <em> have </em> <em>  no idea  </em> <em> how </em>  <em> much </em> <em>  I  </em> <em> have </em>  <em> thought </em>  <em> of </em>  <em> you </em> <em> . </em> </p><p><em> Tell me  </em> <em> everything </em> <em> . </em> It sounds like a sigh, he can almost see Xavier gasping as he masturbates too.  </p><p><em>I've </em><em>thought</em><em>of</em><em>you</em><em>, </em><em>sucking</em><em> me off </em><em>with</em><em>those </em><em>delicious</em><em> red lips swollen </em><em>from </em><em>kissing </em><em>you </em><em>so  </em><em>much </em><em>before</em><em>. I </em><em>have</em> <em>thought </em><em>of</em> <em>you</em> <em>moaning </em><em>as  </em><em>loud </em><em>as I </em><em>remember </em><em>you</em><em>.  </em> </p><p><em>Tell me more! </em> Oh yes, moans just like that. </p><p>His breath is shaky, he can sense that they are both almost in the climax. <em>I </em><em>have</em> <em>thought</em> <em>of</em> <em>you</em> <em>riding</em> <em>my </em><em>cock</em><em>, </em><em>moving</em> <em>desperately </em><em> and  </em><em>taking </em> <em>it</em> <em>all. </em> </p><p><em>I </em><em>have</em> <em>also</em> <em>thought</em> <em>about</em> it. It's a thought that seems to have escaped Charles's subconscious rather than been sent with intent, or at least that's what Erik suspects because it was almost imperceptible. And oh, telepathy is so wonderful!  The mind has such a wonderful power! He can  truly feel as if  the other man is on him, his freckled, firm back pressed against his burly chest, moving anxiously as he whispers dirty things into his ear. <em>Give </em><em> it all  </em><em>to </em><em> me, Magnus. </em>Stretching his neck, offering him to do what he wants with it.  </p><p>He can no longer resist, the mental connection is burning as if gasoline and a match have been at it, erratically undulating; a strange but very exciting feeling. He would be willing to experience it on more occasions. He uses his last forces to mové his hand faster until he finally has it covered in semen. Despite being submerged un the pleasure of his orgasm, he can feel his "friend" cum too, giving Erik the delicious sensation of a second orgasm. </p><p> — It is definitely better than just using the imagination.</p><p><em>One</em> <em>of </em><em>the </em><em>few </em><em>things </em><em>we </em><em>agree</em> <em>on</em><em>.  </em> </p><p>In a matter of a few minutes, they are both fully revitalized, ready to experiment a little more with the wonders of telephaty. </p><hr/><p>The Pentagon guard who watches the cameras looks away as he watches the abnormal activity of prisioner Erik Lehnsherr. A few minutes ago the man was masturbating and everything normal, who does not do it once in a while? Even more so being locked up with nothing to do, but what he does now is not a very normal behavior. Leaning on his palms and knees, moving his hips back and  forth as if he was fucking, the most concentrated.</p><p>—Either he's too horny or he's gone crazy.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>